


T'was the Night Before Christmas

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings, New Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas story. </p><p>I have often wondered what if things had been just a little bit different. What if Bill had not been sent to procure Sookie but in reality he was just a normal average vampire, struggling against the situation he had found himself in and attempting to exist the best he could, just mainstreaming and minding his own business. </p><p>How different would things be then?</p><p>No copyright infringement is intended. Kudos go to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris and to Stephen and Anna for bringing to life characters that have become so very dear to our hearts.</p><p>Merry Christmas to all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There were only ten more shopping days left until Christmas the radio announcer was saying as Sookie pulled into the crowded mall in Munroe. Gee, it looked like every one else in the whole of the Parish had been taking heed of the count down too and had planned to do their shopping too, Sookie was thinking as she did the rounds yet again of the car park trying to find somewhere to park. She eventually found a spot almost at the extreme far end of the lot and made her way cautiously into the Mall.

The weather had turned cold . . . no it was more than cold, it was freezing. They had said on the radio on the way over that it was the coldest December since the 1860’s and there was yet another alert out for black ice on the roads. The mention of the winter in the 1860’s had made her think of the conversation she had with Grans that morning when full of excitement, Adele had related to her the meeting of The Descendants of the Glorious Dead the previous night where they had relived the worst of that winter so long ago and the effect that it had on the soldiers, how bitterly cold it had been that even the bayous around sleepy little Bon Temps had been frozen over and it had even been too cold and icy for the boys to be able to sleep on the ground.

No one in living history could ever remember a time that had been that bad but this winter snap was coming pretty close to it by all accounts and Sookie was glad to get inside to the warmth of the shops. She had made a list of all that she had to do and was determined to get everything done. She had to, this would be her last chance as she was working almost every day now until Christmas Eve and even though she had started earlier than ever this year, somehow she still ended up with a last minute rush to get those hard to buy for presents that she had wracked her brains over.

She had thought herself clever doing some online shopping this year and was pleased to see the small pile of gifts that she already had bought sitting wrapped prettily under the Christmas tree but still there was her boss Sam to buy for, never an easy task and she had to pick up that Bowie hunting knife that Jason had been hinting at for weeks now. She had Arlene’s blue size four sweater already wrapped and sitting under the tree even though she secretly thought that she was a size eight, well she did like to wear things tight and I just bet that Rene will really appreciate it. She laughed to herself at the thought and like Arelene, was hoping that Rene would finally propose to her, she had her hopes pinned on a New Year’s Eve proposal and wished her all the happiness.

She already had Grans flannelette printed nightie with matching slippers all gift wrapped and just because she knew that Adele would secretly slip into the room and feel the package just like a child, Sookie had hidden the Kindle that she had ordered on line and smuggled into the back of her wardrobe for safe keeping. No more trips to the library for her, she would be able to have her beloved romance novels at the touch of her finger tips and she couldn’t wait to see her face when she realised how great this would be for her.

As she made her way through the crowds Sookie tried hard to relax but the constant chattering of that many people just overloaded her brain. Everyone seemed to be in a frenzy of thoughts, rushing here, running there, stressed out over what to buy Uncle Jimmy or Cousin Alex when really they didn’t even like them and it was a chore to visit with them even at Christmas. So much for the real spirit of Christmas Sookie was thinking to herself.

 Then there were the Mums and Dads wondering how they could squeeze every last drop out of their credit cards for presents for the kids and still be able to afford Turkey dinners and all the trimmings, how the hell they were ever going to pay off their debts and where on earth would they be if they get laid off in the new year, stress and worry and on and on it went.

By the time she had picked up all her shopping and headed for the exit her head ached and her feet were killing her. It may have been because of that she didn’t realise that the roadway was covered in ice but no matter for as she neared her car laden with packages in her arms, she slipped and lost her footing, sliding for a few feet towards the tray of a pick up that was jutting out right at eye level. Had it not been for a pair of arms grabbing her from behind just in time to save her, she would have been spending her Christmas in hospital she realised, with at best concussion, at worst well, she didn’t even want to think about it.

‘I’ve got you’ a voice like coffee coloured silk on naked flesh drawled in her ear as his arms held her tightly to him to save her from falling. She could feel strong muscles wrapped around her, holding her against a firm flat chest, cold hands with the longest of fingers, beautifully manicured she noticed in her fright, steading her own shaking hands. Hell, she thought, as a thrill surged through her at the sound of the sexiest voice she had ever heard, if he was anything like his voice … she shivered, boy she really did need to get a life and she shook herself trying to snap out of the thoughts flooding her mind.

On her way over she had been thinking of the year that had nearly ended and try as hard as she might not to, a small tear had managed to trickle down her face. Here is was another year gone and nothing much had changed to any other year in her adult life, it was Christmas again and she was alone. There would be no kisses under the mistletoe and no presents from lovers, no promises of plans for a bright future to come, just more of the same going on until what? She was normally resigned to her fate, she knew that she was different and could generally cope with that, she had to as she didn’t have a choice but sometimes her guard slipped and she wished, well it would be nice to share life with someone special, someone that understood. She had sighed in frustration and closed the door in her mind on it but it was there none the less, it was always there.

‘Thanks, I am fine’ she said half over her shoulder trying to turn to see just who her saviour was but unable to catch more than a half glimpse of dark hair and a chiselled chin because he was still holding her tightly to him. ‘I think that you had better let me take those packages from you, do you have far to go?’ He loosened his grip and spun her around as easily as turning a baby in his arms, taking care to have a hand on one of her arms and somehow managing to hold onto the parcels at the same time.

Peering up in the semi darkness of the car park, she drew in her breath at the sight of his face and blushed under the scrutiny of the bluest pair of eyes that she had ever seen smiling down at her. ‘Hi my name is Bill, nice to meet you.’ That voice, she shivered again. ‘You are cold, hold onto my arm and let me take your shopping then we can get you into your car and get you warmed.’ Hell yes, she was thinking, you can get me warmed just looking at me. She blushed again at her thoughts and was glad that unlike her, he couldn’t read minds.

At that thought she suddenly cast out and let her barrier down and her mouth dropped open. ‘I can’t hear you’ she blurted somewhat shocked. ‘I said lets get you to your car’ he responded a little louder. ‘No, I mean … yes, thanks but’ she was confused, this was the first time in her life that she totally could not hear another persons thoughts and it was like stepping into a pool of crystal cool water after a hot summers day. ‘What are you?’ she puzzled.

Bill’s eyes opened wide as he looked at her before scanning the car park to make sure there was no one else with in ear shot but found they were totally alone. Still he hesitated before seeming to make up his mind and taking a chance he whispered ‘I am Vampire.’

Sookie sucked her breath in; she had never been so thrilled in all her life.

 

To be continued . . .

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was standing perfectly still; if he had been able to breathe he would have been holding his breath waiting for Sookie’s reaction. ‘Well Bill the Vampire, nice to meet you too’ she smiled into his eyes and held out her small hand. Although he looked relieved at her reaction to his declaration, he was uncomfortable and merely gave a small nod of his head to her then, seeing her disappointment when he didn’t instantly take her hand as was the custom, he mentally admonished himself and held his hand out to her. 

It was hard to let go of his vampire traits but he knew that he must make an effort in the name of mainstreaming, that was after all the reason he had come back to Bontemps, to settle back into his family home and regain some semblance of a normal life, or as much as he could under the circumstances he thought to himself. Sookie’s voice pulled him back to reality. ‘My name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse.’

‘Stackhouse? Umm, you don’t happen to be related to the Bontemps Stackhouses do you?’ Bill asked as he kept his face a mask of control, the unbelievable coincidence of running into his neighbour rocking him. ‘The one and the same. Gee I didn’t know that we were that famous. Oh…’ Sookie then had a thought, ‘I suppose that you have heard of crazy Sookie then?’ she asked as her shoulders slumped at the thought of some of the local gossip about her and she shivered, half from the thought that this handsome guy standing there in front of her, vampire or not, would now just politely walk her to her car and she wouldn’t see him again, and half because it was freezing and she really was feeling the cold. 

‘Err … I am not really sure what you are talking about but never mind, we really need to get you warmed up, I am sure that you are feeling the cold. Come on’ and with that he made sure she was holding on tightly and they turned, after asking where her car was parked, and began walking the short distance to the very back of the lot. It was just as well he was there as she would not have managed on her own, slipping and nearly loosing her footing several times on their way. 

Packing her parcels into the trunk of her car Bill then helped her into the driver’s seat, leaning down to peer into her window as she buckled up her seat belt and turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. She tried again but a dull click was the only response. ‘Oh darn it. Its so cold it won’t start’ she said half to herself and half to Bill who was still peering in. ‘Do you want me to take a look?’ he asked somewhat relieved when she explained that it would do no good, it seemed to happen at least once every so often and no mechanic that had ever looked at it had been able to get to the cause of the problem. ‘I’ll just have to call my brother Jason, if I can reach him that is and get him to come over and pick me up.’ She gave a frustrated sigh.

‘You can’t sit here in the cold waiting for someone to pick you up, you will half freeze to death. I have an idea, how about I give you a lift home. I was going that way anyway and it would be no trouble.’ He smiled at her as he said this but she looked a little doubtful about his offer. He saw the look of hesitation on her face and cringed a little. 

He had offered out of kindness but how could he have expected anything but her reaction. She was right to be cautious he argued with himself, vampires are not to be trusted but he was so sick of the natural responses of humans and longed for someone, anyone just to treat him like a normal person and not some creature of horror and distrust, for others of his kind it might be wise but he was not like others and he never wanted to be like them. He had lived that way for some years and hated every moment of it and now, he was so tired, so very wearie of that life that he just craved for some understanding and human contact. Mentally shrugging, he knew that he was fighting a loosing battle, why should any one trust him let alone a beautiful girl like this, as much as he wanted to be considered normal he feared that it would just never happen and it cut him deeply. 

‘I know what you’re thinking’ he surprised her with the depth of emotion in his voice, ‘is it safe to be with a vampire but trust me Sookie, if I had wanted to have you I would have by now or in the very least, I would have glamoured you. You really can trust me’ he said this with a hopeful timbre to his words, as though he was really needing someone to take him on face value and not judge him because of what he was. 

‘I don’t know what you mean by glamoured?’ she was saying as she looked straight into his eyes debating with herself what to do, ‘is that like some kind of hypnosis or something that vampires use cause anyway, it won’t work on me.’ He smiled at her surety but thought that he knew different. ‘You don’t believe me do you’ she asked, ‘well go ahead, try it.’ He was frowning now. ‘No’ he responded abruptly before hesitating a little, ‘I don’t do that unless I … I won’t do that to you.’ 

Bill hated to glamour anyone and had tried not to for the past few years. In the old days he had done it as a kindness to take away the memories of his victims experience and replace them with a pleasant encounter and sound advice regarding the use of vitamins but now with the availability of True Blood, he had no need. He no longer hunted for prey, he truly lived a mainstreaming life even if it was boring and mundane and without substance. 

‘Go ahead, please just try it.’ She didn’t know why she was so insistent, perhaps it was because she herself wanted to make sure that he couldn’t or hadn’t already. She needed to make sure for herself for one reason and one reason only … she was terribly attracted to this dark haired creature and it was something so new to her that she was unused to it and she needed to make sure it was not some kind of a trick and that it really was her own feelings that were making her feel that way.

‘Please’ she was almost whispering persuasively. Bill gave what was the closest thing to a sigh that he could and leaned a little further into the car window so that his face was only inches away from hers. He could feel her warm breathe on his face, his face so close that he could smell her. Her scent was intoxicating to him and he almost reeled, had he not been resting his hands on the car door he may have staggered, her fragrance assaulted his senses. 

‘I can smell the sunlight on your skin’ he rasped.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Sookie, feel my influence’ he whispered but in truth it was him feeling her influence, she was glamouring him without doing a thing.

‘Do you feel my influence?’ he asked again more urgently. Her mouth was slightly parted and her breathing was short. He could see the rapid pulsing of her heartbeat in the vein in her neck where her scarf had fallen aside. It took all of his power to control his fangs as they ached to snick into place. He rapidly sobered up when she burst out giggling. ‘Oh I am sorry Bill but no, I don’t feel your influence’ she laughed but her body sure was telling her a different story. She was feeling his influence in a very fundamental way and it left her a little dizzy if she was being honest with herself, after all, it had been a long time since a man had paid any attention to her and even if he was a vampire, Bill was still a male and an extremely handsome male at that. 

‘Okay Bill, I will take you up on your kind offer if you are sure it is not too much trouble.’ He snapped out of whatever state he had been in and once again opened the trunk of her car and retrieved her packages while she wound up the window and locked the car door, gingerly hanging on to the side of the car to keep from slipping. 

With Bill steadying her, it only took a few moments to make their way to his car where Sookie was impressed like crazy with his black BMW. They were half way to Bontemps and thoroughly warmed up when she turned to ask him ‘Can you read my mind?’ Taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glance at her before turning his attention back to the slippery carriage way he commented, ‘No, what ever gave you that idea?’ She shrugged. ‘Well you said that you knew what I was thinking and I thought that perhaps it was something that vampires can do, after all you can glamour someone.’

‘No, I can’t read minds but it is human nature for a person to be naturally scared of any kind of offer from one of my kind. We can do a lot of things but that is not one of them’ he trailed off. ‘Can you fly or turn into a bat?’ she asked with a child like fascination. ‘There are those that can do such things but I am not one of them.’ She looked a little disappointed he noticed and he looked a little annoyed. As the silence grew the radio reported once again that the weather was the worst since than the 1860s but the announcer was making random comments about it being far worse than anything that had ever been before.

Bill snorted at this and she looked at him. ‘What would he know, it was much worse than this ever could be’ he said angrily. ‘Were you, were you here then?’ she asked somewhat hesitantly, ‘were you in the war, the Civil war cause my Gran would sure be interested in hearing all about it and so would all her cronies from the Descendants of the Glorious Dead.’ He turned his head and his face was even whiter than the pale hues she had noticed since meeting him. ‘There is nothing glorious about war, it is just a bunch of rich people getting richer’ he almost spat out in his abhorrence for the subject.

‘I am sorry Bill, it was thoughtless of me to speak of it, it must have been very painful for you.’ She sat back in the seat and remained silent. She was mortified now that she had been so very tactless. After some time he suddenly reached across and patted her hand. ‘I am sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped but well, it brings things back, things that I would rather not remember, things about my human life.’ She swallowed hard before asking ‘How old are you Bill if you don’t mind me asking, I mean well if you would rather not talk then that’s fine, just say and I will understand.’ ‘I was made vampire in 1865, right after the war ended. I was on my way home from the war to my wife and children when I was … turned.’ 

‘You had a wife and children?’ she almost whispered as tears sprang into her eyes at the thought of him going through the war only to be taken away from them after all that he had been through. ‘I was married and a father yes, then I was taken away from all my family and friends.’ ‘Oh Bill I am so sorry, couldn’t you come back to them?’ He shook his head, ‘No that was not possible. And now, well now they are all buried in the cemetery at Bontemps.’

Sookie gave a little shudder at the thought that here was this beautiful creature that had been taken away from his loved ones and here she was living right next to their resting places. ‘I know what it is like to loose loved ones, both my parents were drowned when I was a child.’ Without hesitation Bill reached over and took her hand in a comforting gesture. ‘How old were you?’ he asked, his voice softening with the compassion he was feeling for her predicament.

She went on to tell him of how her gran had taken her in and bought her and Jason up, sacrificing for their sakes. Always there to listen and lend her support and be there for them throughout their difficulties, keeping a roof over their heads and guiding them with her wisdom.

‘She sounds like a fine woman, I would love to meet her.’ She smiled, ‘She would so love to meet you. I am sure that she would talk the pants off you about the war.’ As soon as the words were out of her mouth she could have kicked herself after his reaction about the war but he didn’t seem to notice as he was chuckling about her remark regarding taking off his pants. 

When the realisation for his laughter hit home Sookie turned bright red and she was glad she had to give directions to her home at that moment as a distraction from her comments, the thought of taking off his pants was locked away in her mind as something to contemplate in private she was thinking to herself with a small smile curving her lips, and it was something that she was looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft light was glowing from the living room window when they pulled up in front of the house. Bill, with his arms full of her parcels, walked up the front steps behind Sookie and stood waiting patiently as she opened the front door and walked in to the hallway only to turn to find him standing on the front porch. ‘Grans is still up, would you like to meet her?’ she was asking while all the while he just stood there holding her shopping. ‘Sure that would be nice’ he replied but went on standing there. 

She raised her eyebrows ‘Well?’ He looked a little sheepish. ‘Umm Bill, are you just going to stand on the porch all night?’ He opened his mouth to say something then hesitated …‘You have to invite me in.’ She looked surprised. ‘I can’t come in unless you invite me.’ She giggled a little as she said ‘Oh Bill, won’t you please come in’ and he stepped inside. 

‘Grans I’m home’ she called as she took the shopping from Bill and led him into the living room. ‘Why honey you have been a while, is everything alright, did you get all your shopping done, was it very …?’ She stopped mid sentence at the sight of Bill standing behind Sookie. ‘Why now, who is this honey?’ and she automatically reached up and smoothed her hair as her eyes took Bill in, twinkling with excitement over Sookie bringing a man home with her, and such a good looking man. 

‘I nearly fell over in the car park and Bill here rescued me, then my car wouldn’t start and he kindly gave me a lift home. Grans I would like you to met Bill, Bill this is Adele my Grandmother.’ He stepped forward and with deference to her age took her hand and semi bowed over it, her eyes meeting Sookie’s over his shoulder. ‘Bill, Bill Compton mam’ he smiled at her reaction.

‘Compton, are you related to old Jessie then? We were all sorry to hear of his passing. You’ve come here to sort out the estate I expect?’ Sookie’s head snapped around as she stared at Bill. He was a Compton why that means he, he must be living practically next door, just across the cemetery. ‘Sookie girl, now where are your manners, offer Bill something hot to drink, it is so very cold out side and he is a guest in our home’ Adele admonished. 

Although Sookie didn’t really know too much about vampires she did know enough from all the magazine articles that she had read that vampires didn’t drink hot drinks, well not the kind of hot drink that Adele had in mind. She had heard that the kind of hot drink they had preference for was bottled and heated in a microwave or … she swallowed, it came pre heated from the source so to speak. 

‘I thank you Mrs Stackhouse but really no, don’t go to any trouble on my account. I really must be going. I only wanted to make sure that Sookie got home with her parcels in one piece. It was lovely meeting you and perhaps’ he hesitated, ‘perhaps you may be interested in some history that I can discuss with you. I am sure that Sookie will explain.’ He took her hand again, bowing with his slight bow and turned to face Sookie. ‘I will arrange to have your car fixed and driven back, I have a mechanic that I have used who will make sure that the job is done right and in the mean time, if you need a lift any where please feel free to call on me.’ 

They had walked back to the front door as he had been talking and as he stepped down onto the front porch he turned to look at her. ‘May I call on you some time?’   
She nodded as she looked in to his eyes yet again and was lost. ‘Thank you for everything’ she said softly, ‘I really appreciate your help.’ He looked at her and again it was him that felt her influence. 

‘You are more than welcome’ he drawled softly, ‘Good night Sookie’ and in the blink of an eye he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie stretched her arms and legs out across the bed and hugged herself smiling. She had gone to bed the night before after wrapping all the gifts that she had bought and carefully placing them under the tree in the living room all the while talking to Adele who was in seventh heaven about her unexpected visitor. Adele was already making wedding plans in her mind, she was so very impressed with the few moments that she had spent with Bill. 

It didn’t matter to her that as Sookie had explained after he left, that he was vampire. To Adele, if he had some kind of virus then that was all the more reason to take care of him and it was about time that Sookie settled down. She really must look up some information about vampires, she knew very little about them and after all, she had no doubt from the way that Bill looked at Sookie that he would be back, he was smitten.

Sookie had left Adele happily ensconced with one of her romantic novels and gone to bed. She had taken her time over brushing her teeth and getting into bed, all the while her thoughts were bent towards Bill. She realised that they had a few things in common. He had lost those that he loved and he too had something that made him different from the norm in the eyes of society, a socially unacceptable difference to many, and that was something that she could understand and she related to.

Never the less she had gone to bed with a smile on her face thinking of those mesmerising blue eyes so it was quite understandable that she had dreamt of Bill and what she imagined making love to him would be like. 

‘Sookie are you up yet?’ Adele’s voice floated down the hall way to her room and she jumped out of bed guiltily, her body aching for the want of her dream to become a reality. She dressed quickly and was heading to the kitchen for some breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Opening it, a man dressed in overalls was standing with her car keys in his hand and behind him she could see her car parked, gleaming in the weak winter sunlight, looking so clean and shiny that she barely recognised it. ‘Compliments of Mr Compton mam’ he said ‘you shouldn’t be having any trouble with it now mam, we have replaced a lot of the parts that were worn out. Take my card and give me a call if you ever need anything’ and with that he was gone leaving her speechless. 

Sookie flew out to her car and climbing in couldn’t help but notice the interior was spotless with spanking new upholstery and it smelled fresh and clean. She turned over the motor and it not only started first time but it positively purred. She was gob smacked. 

She walked back into the house a little dumb struck. How Bill had managed to get all that done for her she did not know but she was truly touched and lord, it must have cost a fortune. How would she ever pay him for it, well she would just have to offer to pay it off slowly she thought.

She was running late now so she rushed down some breakfast and got ready to go to work, she was doing the lunch time shift and would not be finishing until around 8 that night after the main bulk of the dinner crowd had eased off so flying out the door, after saying her goodbyes to Grans, she hit the road arriving just in time at Merlottes for her to do all her prep and get on with her shift. 

The day was a busy one and didn’t give her a lot of time to think, concentrating as she had to on keeping up her defences so it was a surprise to her that a few minutes before she was finishing that Bill walked in the door. Sookie had her back to him as she stood at the bar waiting for her last order so she didn’t see him but she didn’t need to, she felt him or felt his silence and instantly spun around to see him standing there looking at her. 

He took her breath away. He was dressed simply enough in casual clothes that just seemed to fit him so very well but he looked stunning, he gave his clothes a casual chic appearance, Goth meets grunge and throw in designer and there you have it. He gave her a small rather timid smile as her eyes ran over his body and she almost felt him give a little shiver. It thrilled her.

She hurriedly walked over to him and took his hand and led him to a booth over in the corner where it was quiet. ‘Thank you, I can’t thank you enough for getting my car fixed. Well more than fixed really, it is like a brand new car. You have to let me pay you for it. It will have to be a bit at a time if that is okay, like a lay away plan if that is all right, I don’t have a lot of money but I will pay it all back I promise you.’ She blurted all this out in one breath not pausing to stop or let Bill get a word in, still holding his hand across the table as she gazed into his eyes.

‘No Sookie, you don’t owe me anything and I won’t accept a cent. It was my pleasure and besides, Mike the mechanic owed me a favour so really it didn’t cost me anything. But I appreciate your sentiments but I won’t take a penny. What time do you get off? Would you like to do something when you have finished for the night or are you too tired?’ he asked rushing through the last part of his speech a little embarrassed and if anything, fearful that she would have other plans or maybe even knock him back. 

He was unsure of himself. He knew his limitations. After all what could he offer a girl like her, she was beautiful in his eyes and he didn’t really hold out much hope that she would want to really have too much to do with him now that she had time to think about it. So it was a real surprise when she responded to him as quickly as she did.

‘I finish in five minutes and would love to’ she grinned. ‘Give me a moment okay, just stay put.’ She got up to leave then turned ‘Can I get you anything while you wait?’ He smiled a little ruefully as he drawled ‘Do you all have any of that synthetic blood?’ She swallowed hard and still smiling she replied that they didn’t, explaining politely that Sam had ordered a case but it had gone bad, ‘you are our first, vampire that is’ she said keeping her voice a low whisper, ‘give me 5 minutes, don’t move.’ ‘Oh I will be here’ he smiled at her, his eyes sparkled and she turned and went off to say good night to Sam and Arlene and grab her purse and jacket. 

She was true to her word and was back at Bill’s side in no time, partly because she was excited to be seeing him again and partly because as she had turned and walked through the bar to get her things, in her excitement she had let her guard down and thoughts of those present in the bar had flooded her brain. It seemed that just about everyone in the whole place had taken a interest in the fact that she had been sitting talking to a man, a stranger at that and had looked like she was enjoying herself. 

Comments like ‘well lookie here, crazy Sookie has finally got herself a beau’ and ‘why he must be desperate, a good looking guy like that being seen with her, must be good for one thing only’ and on and on it went. She had frozen the smile on her face and scurried to Sam’s office to grab her purse, straightening her pony tail in the powder room on her way through. 

Arlene had held her up for a moment when she barged in and wanted to know details about Bill but she had held her off, pleading that she had to get going as he was waiting and promising to fill her in when she came in tomorrow. With that she threw Sam a ‘good night’ over her shoulder as he glowered after her and, holding Bill’s hand as they walked out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief at the silence. 

‘Where would you like to go Sookie?’ Bill asked as they walked in the general direction of his car. The night was clear, stars sparkling in the cold frostie air, the pines that lined the car park giving off their spicy peppery scent and filling their noses with the smell of December and Christmas. 

She looked up at him as they walked and shrugged. ‘Well where do you normally go when you are on a date?’ Bill asked. Sookie blushed. ‘Are we on a date Bill? I am not really dressed to go anywhere nice and it is too late to go to the movies besides’ she was looking embarrassed, ‘I don’t normally go on dates.’ ‘Oh come on Sookie, a pretty girl like you and you are telling me that you don’t go on dates? I find that really hard to believe.’

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. ‘What is it? What is wrong?’ he asked her. ‘I just, I’m not the kind of girl that men go out with that’s all’ she trailed off lamely. ‘I have a disability’ she blurted out.

Bill looked totally surprised by her statement. He stood running his eyes over her before smirking a little in a way that made her hot and shivery at the same time. ‘You look fine to me Sookie and anyway, who am I to judge anyone’s little “disabilities” when I am not even human.’

‘You really don’t consider yourself human?’ she asked shocked. ‘Sookie I am not even alive.’ ‘But I don’t understand. You have a virus, I have read that vampires have a virus that is all, it is nothing to be ashamed of or anything.’ Bill let out what was close to a sigh, his chest kind of giving a little heave and a rumble, she noticed. ‘I think that we really need to talk. Is there somewhere quiet that we could go?’ Sookie nodded. ‘How about the lake, normally it is a hot spot for lovers’ she blushed, ‘but at this time of the year and in these temperatures, we will have the place to ourselves.’ ‘Okay let’s go then’ he said and they walked to his car. ‘We’ll take my car and I can drop you back later if that is okay. She nodded her head and got in, sinking into the luxuriously appointed car and breathed a sigh of relief to be sitting down for the first time for hours. 

Bill needed no directions to get to the lake. A lot of changes had happened in Bontemps since he was human but topographically speaking, most landmarks were still there and the same as always. Back in Bill’s day it had been called the swimming hole, he was telling her as he drove there. He used to go there after school with is mates and go swimming and fishing and get up to all kinds of mischief. 

She was smiling to herself as he recounted his childhood growing up pretty much as she had with the exception that he was part of a working farm and she, well she was different but really they did have a lot in common and she still couldn’t get over the fact that he lived next door. Why if things had been different and they had been born in the same age well, they could even have gone to the same school, attended the same church and socials and even been childhood play mates. How very strange fate can be she thought. 

‘You were right, there is no one here.’ Bill commented as he pulled into a clearing that allowed a view out over the lake, the midnight blue velvet curtain of sky was dotted with sparkling diamante stars twinkling like a back drop purposely built for their amusement. 

They sat talking for hours, Bill explaining what being a vampire really meant, none of this virus talk, just plain hard facts. ‘Sookie I want to be totally honest with you. I don’t want any secrets between us, they can only lead to hurt in the long run. I want you to understand exactly who and what I am, and then if you choose to never see me again I will understand and I can’t blame you for it.’ 

‘Bill I can’t stop seeing you just because you are different, who am I to judge you for something that you can’t help? Do you want to keep seeing me?’ she asked shyly, scared of his response, ‘because if you do then I have something that I need to tell you and I think it will make a difference to how you will answer.’ He looked at her puzzled, what was this disability that she had that was so very bad. She looked healthy, she looked more than healthy to him, she looked beautiful. When she looked at him she had a glow to her that melted his cold dead heart. 

She gulped, took a deep breath then blurted out ‘I am a telepath.’


	6. Chapter 6

What ever reaction she had expected from Bill it was not the one she expected when she revealed her big dark secret. He chuckled. It was not a derisive laugh but a laugh of relief. ‘Oh Sookie, is that what all the mystery has been about? I thought that you were going to tell me something shocking like you had some kind of deadly disease or only months to live or something totally devastating instead of being really wonderful. You don’t have a disability, you have a gift.’

She was taken aback by his words, not in a bad way but in a new way of thinking kind of way. She had never considered it like that before, that it was a gift. He watched her while she sat thinking this over. ‘Tell me about it’ he said kindly, ‘tell me how hard that it has made your life, I can imagine that it must have been so hard for you at times.’ He reached over and gently stroked her hand with his long cool fingers, her skin so soft and warm against his. 

‘Well, there is nothing much to tell really. I can read minds and I hate it. You have no idea what it is like to hear what people are really thinking, hear all their inner most private thoughts. It… it just gives me a headache.’ Bill laughed a little at this last remark before turning serious. ‘Is that why you don’t date?’ ‘Well yes, I mean I have had dates but when you can hear what someone is thinking about you, well as you can imagine it kind of makes it hard’ she remarked sadly. ‘But you can’t hear me? You can’t hear anything that I am thinking at all?’ 

She shook her head. ‘That is why I like you so much, it is wonderful not to know what someone is thinking about you, it is kind of like have a present in front of you and even though it looks beautiful in all its wrappings, you have no idea of what is inside and that is so very exciting. I don’t think that I really can explain it Bill but for the first time in my life, I have no idea of how someone is feeling and that is just heaven.’

Bill asked her what her life had been like as a child, children can be so cruel to anyone that is different and how she had coped. She told him how hard it was and how now, as an adult, she had learnt to put up barriers and what it was like when she let those barriers down, how painful it could be hearing that others really think of you as a misfit, some kind of weirdo or just plain crazy, a social outcast within her own community.

He shared his own experiences with her, his life as it had been before vampires had come out. How hard it had been to keep undercover when really he just wanted to fit in, to have a normal life that could never be. They shared a common experience of alienation that neither had sought or deserved but both tried to do the best they could with the hands they had been dealt.

There was empathy between them for each others situation. Even though at times as hard as she tried not to get too down in the mouth about her life, it did get her down but at least she had Grans and Jason and her friends that cared for her. Poor Bill she thought with such a tenderness that it surprised her with its depth of emotion, he had no one other than those of his kind and from the little he had spoken of them, even amongst his own kind he was a loner, a misfit, the same really as she felt most of her life. 

Her heart went out to him in admiration for not turning to the dark side and giving into his true nature when he could so easily have become bitter, cynical and twisted. 

It was after midnight when Bill dropped her off at her car. Merlottes was closed and even the lights in Sam’s trailer were off. Bill insisted on following her home just to make sure that she arrived safely and waved as she turned into her drive way as he drove passed on his way home.

He had asked her if she was busy the next night and she had explained that she was working until eleven in the evening but was free after that so they had a arranged to meet then. 

Sookie went to bed with a smile on her face that night. Suddenly things didn’t really seem as bleak in her life, she had something new and exciting and someone to share life with for however long Bill was willing to see her.

She realised as she closed her eyes and sleep took her, for the first time in her life she was hopeful and she was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The days before Christmas were rapidly running out and Sookie was busy with work and helping Adele with Christmas preparations and with seeing Bill. Since meeting they had seen each other every single night. It was as though they each had found a friend and confidant that filled the lonely gap in their lives. They filled each others empty spaces, gave each other something to look forward to and above all else, they felt a comfort and a connection that neither had ever had. 

They were inseparable. 

To say that they were both very attracted to each other would be an understatement and yet they had not even kissed, neither of them had the courage to take that first step but both of them felt the pull of the other’s charms. Bill was having a hard time keeping his feelings in check. His fangs ached constantly and he even dreamt of her when he went to ground. 

Sookie found her thoughts always turning to Bill and that was a blessing. She was so distracted thinking about him that her shifts at work just flew by and she didn’t even notice the many thoughts buzzing around from the patrons that were all curious about this beau of hers. Even Sam was full of questions about Bill, who she had reluctantly introduced to her boss on the third night that he had come by to pick her up. 

Although she could not read Sam as clearly as most others, she had been getting his signals coming through loud and clear and she had been a little perturbed by what she had been reading. She knew that he wanted to know what was going on, who Bill was and what he was all about but there was something else going on in his head. Why, she thought to herself on the third night, it was almost as though Sam was jealous. She smiled a little to herself at that thought. Why hadn’t she seen it before, Sam liked her. Well if it didn’t rain it poured, she was thinking of Adele’s saying as she recognised the tell tale signs she had never really picked up on. She shrugged it off though; she was a one woman man. 

She stopped dead in her tracks at that thought. Was that how she really felt? Did she consider Bill to be her man? She had a lot to think about on her shift that night. She had only just met Bill and yet she somehow felt in her heart that he was meant to be in her life, there was a connection that was there for a purpose. She felt like she had known him for years and when she wasn’t with him he was all that she could think about. 

At night after they had been out, she lay awake thinking of him and of his comforting presence then her thoughts would turn to his blue eyes, his soft smile, his silky voice and her thoughts would then turn to wondering what it would be like to make love to him. Hell, she didn’t even know what it was like to have sex with anyone but she some how knew that making love with Bill would be so very special and she wanted to, she wanted to badly. Somehow, it just seemed like he was the one, she was meant to give herself to him, it was meant to be.

On the dates that they had had, they had been to the movies on one night that she had off, they had been shopping for last minute presents over at the mall in Munroe where they had first met one another and they had gone back to the lake and sat and talked. They did all the things that any regular couple would do when first getting to know each other, even though they both felt that they had known each other for years. 

Bill had even spent an evening at Sookie’s, delighting Adele with his memories of his war experiences, tempering the horrors of it all with stories of day to day life in camps and the boring routines that even today most military personal will tell you about in detail. He went further back too, reminiscing about pre war Bontemps, his childhood and, with much sentiment, he recounted the first time that he had been to New Orleans when his Father had taken him on a business trip, discussing how much it had changed in some aspects but glad that the French quarter was still pretty much intact.

Adele had bid him good night with eyes shining at his first hand account of life back in those days and went off to bed to leave the young couple happily ensconced on the sofa watching Gone With the Wind, one of Bill’s favourite movies he told them both.

The night before Christmas Eve they had been over to Shreveport to look at the Christmas lights and were coming back home when Bill suddenly pulled over into a clearing and parked the car. ‘What is it?’ Sookie questioned, ‘Is there something the matter?’ He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. A sudden ripple of insecurity filled her and the thought hit her that while all this time she had been setting her hopes on Bill’s affections maybe he didn’t reciprocate and had been too nice to tell her. After all, he hadn’t even attempted to kiss her at all and although he held her hand when they were out, maybe he just wasn’t interested.

‘Sookie I…’ he started to say but she interrupted before he could go any further and she just couldn’t help herself when she blurted out ‘Bill don’t you want me?’ Moving quicker than she could see, he had her seat belt off and was next to her as he nuzzled her neck then, his mouth searched for hers, his lips brushing hers timidly at first then, when she responded, his tongue parted her lips to tease her invitingly. 

She had never been kissed like that before and she tingled from head to toe.

Taking her hand in his, he moved it slowly fearing rejection before placing it against him self to show her just how very much he really did want her. She shivered at the feel of him. Waves of desire rippled through them both as she moved her hand gently along his length. 

Abruptly he broke off, turning his head away from hers so she couldn’t see his fangs ashamed that she might see him like this. ‘I can smell sunlight on your skin’ he whispered softly, just as he had said to her on their first meeting. He could not hide or control his fangs any longer, his need for her getting the better of him. She drew in her breath at the first sight she had of them. If he had thought that she would be horrified he had been mistaken because she gently stroked his face and turned his head to look at her before kissing him again, boldly running the tip of her tongue delicately along them. Bill groaned at the touch and pulled her closer to him.

He trailed his hand from where it had been resting around her neck to lightly skim across her collar bones and down underneath the fabric of her top. Her soft skin felt velvety and hot to the touch of his cool fingers. Gently, almost with a timidity that was alien to his kind, he slipped his fingers beneath the lace of her bra and cupped her breast. 

Sookie felt a thrill go through her to the very tip of her head, she tingled all over again. The effect was not lost on Bill and he groaned quietly before breaking away once more, rasping ‘I had better get you home, you are working the day shift and if we keep up like this Sookie, I will have you whether you want to be had or not.’ Another wave shot through her at his words, bathing her in desire. She couldn’t speak, so she simply nodded her head and looked at him longingly, a little frightened by the depth of her feelings for him. 

She had grabbed a lift to work with Arlene so that meant that Bill could take her straight home, walking her to the door when they arrived. ‘Good night Sookie.’ Bill stood on her porch looking down at her. ‘Good night Bill’ she whispered softly. Neither moved but stood gazing at each other, a look saying a thousand words, neither wanting to break the moment. ‘Well good night then’ she said again reluctantly, but still he did not make a move until stepping forward, he took her in his arms and kissed her a long, lingering sweet kiss of promise.

‘Sookie it is Christmas Eve tomorrow’ he whispered into her ear as he held her, ‘would you do me the honour of spending it with me at my home?’ She had never been over to his house, he had never invited her and she had wondered about that but he had told her that there was so much needed to be done and the place was such a mess that she didn’t think anything of his lack of invitation, perhaps once he had finished working on the place, with the help of some tradesmen she had been kind enough to organise for him, then perhaps he would have her over.

She looked up into his eyes glowing in the soft porch light. ‘Bill l would love to spend it with you.’ 

They lingered a little longer before finally parting but not before last looks of desire between the two of them. 

Sookie went to bed that night and knew that if she could have just one Christmas wish in her whole life it would be to have Bill, she had never wanted anything more in all her life and she knew with all her heart that she was going to try to make it a wish that came true.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke the next morning full of excitement, it was Christmas Eve and she was going to be spending the evening with Bill at his home. She tingled with anticipation as she thought back to the previous night. She just knew that Bill was the one, she was as certain of it as anything that she had ever felt in her life. 

‘Grans, how did you know that you were in love with Grandpa?’ she asked Adele at breakfast. ‘Why child, I just knew in my heart that he was the one for me. I think that if I am being honest, almost from the first minute we met I felt that we were meant to be. I felt comfortable with him, like he was an old friend and that I had known him my whole life, right from the very start’ Adele reminisced. ‘Child is that how you feel for Bill?’ she asked kindly, her knowing eyes watching Sookie’s face closely.

She was wise enough to see that Sookie had never been so happy as she had been since meeting Bill and if she was any judge of character, and here she prided herself on being an excellent one, then she was quiet sure that Bill was as taken with Sookie as she was with him. Vampire or no vampire, the man wore his heart on his sleeve for the entire world to see in her opinion, and she had no misgivings as to his intentions even though they had only known each other for such a short space of time. 

He got the very same look on his face every time he looked at her. His face softened, his eyes shining with a light and the corners of his mouth curving into that tiny smile. She recognised that look; she saw it reflected on Sookie’s face every time she looked at him. What it is to be young and in love Adele reflected. 

Sookie nodded her head, tears springing to her eyes with the admission of her feelings. It was a relief to hear Adele’s soft kind voice giving confirmation to her own feelings, sustaining her beliefs in how she was feeling and what she hoped was to come. ‘If you love him child, go to him. Tell him how you feel. Go with my blessings.’ Adele’s gentle words made Sookie blush and getting up she slipped over to Adele’s side and hugged her. 

‘I love you Grans. Thank you for everything that you have done for me and for Jason.’ Adele hugged her to her tightly. ‘I love you child, no matter what Sookie, you will always be my child and I will always love you dearly.’

Sookie fairly skipped through her lunch shift, humming to herself as she did all her prep and smiling to herself as she dispensed drinks and food to all those that came in for their regular lunches or on their way to or from doing their last minute preparations for Christmas. 

‘So Sookie, have you got any special plans for tonight?’ Sam had asked her as she went into his office to get her purse as she was leaving. He couldn’t help but notice how very pretty she was looking lately and in particular today. There was something different about her and he found it to be very alluring. 

She was in such a good mood that she had not even needed to have her guard up and with out realising it she found herself reading the thoughts that Sam was broadcasting clearly. She went bright red as his eyes ran over her in his admiration for her and she felt him begin to stiffen. 

She had always felt close to Sam, closer than just a boss and employee relationship. At any other time she would have been flattered and would have been more than interested as she had at times had fantasies of her and Sam being together but now, in her own mind, she had given her heart to Bill and that was all that was important to her. 

‘Umm, I have to go Sam, I am meeting Bill and we are spending Christmas Eve together’ she said as she turned to hurriedly walk out of the room. Sam felt her discomfort and was bright crimson at the thought that she had read his thoughts. ‘Sookie wait’ he called out to her but she was gone and he sighed. He had left it too late and now he knew in his heart he had lost her. 

As she drove home she thought how ironical it was that it had taken another man to come on the scene for Sam to realise what they could have had together. That is so typical of life isn’t it? There she has been all this time working for Sam, right under his nose. He was on his own and at times she knew he was lonely and there she had been with no one too. She sighed with frustration at what might have been then shook herself out of the mood. What did any of that matter now, she had found Bill or he had found her or they had found each other and that was what mattered to her the most right now and in particular today.

The afternoon was dark with heavy clouds and a bitterly cold wind blowing. It would get dark a lot sooner than normal and that meant that Bill would be up early. She still had a couple of hours to kill though and so she treated herself to a long soak in a bubble bath, filling the tub with hot water and liberally sprinkling it with her favourite bubble bath liquid. The minute it hit the hot water the room was filled with the fragrance and her spirits just soared. 

She took extra care as she dried herself off and massaged in body lotion that matched the bath oil, layering the fragrance to enhance it. She felt like she was cocooned in a blanket of sensuousness by the time she had finished. 

Now for it, what to wear? She had been wracking her brains all afternoon trying to think of what she thought she looked her best in but still hadn’t made up her mind and time was marching on. She went to her closet and rummaged through it until, spying a dress she had bought on sale for no particular reason other than it was a piece of nonsensical whimsy and totally out of character to her practical mind, never the less she had bought it and there it had hung all this time. She had been drawn to it and she didn’t know why but now she realised as she took it out and held it to her as she peered at herself in her long mirror, it was simply perfect and special. 

The dress was long and almost formal, white in colour and had a fitted bodice and floating chiffon sleeves. It was totally inappropriate for the middle of winter but she would be rugged up in her coat for warmth and her new heater in her overhauled car, courtesy of Bill, heated up in no time. She put it on and finished doing her make up and her hair before taking another look in the mirror. 

For the first time in her life Sookie was a little stunned by her own reflection. She looked and felt pretty. She wanted more than anything to look special tonight and that is the effect that she had achieved. It was Christmas Eve and somehow she knew or hoped that it would be the most important night of her life. She blushed as she thought of this and her colouring only made her look prettier.

Looking at the small clock on her dressing table she knew that it was time to go. Adele had gone out to a Christmas Eve celebration with some of her cronies from the Descendants of the Glorious Dead group so after locking up, she got into her car and drove the short distance to Bills. She was nervous and her hands trembled a little as she got into her car and sat with the engine purring away for a few moments before she took a deep breath and headed off.

Driving up the drive, through the trees she thought that she caught sight of a glimpse of coloured lights but it was not until the curve of the drive swept around that she got her first view of the house that her mouth dropped. Lining the last little bit of the drive were tiny coloured fairy lights leading up the front steps onto the large porch that ran the whole way round the house. It looked beautiful. Bill must have been busy to arrange all this she was thinking. 

As she parked the car and looked up admiringly again, she saw him standing there watching her. Suddenly any nerves she had been feeling simply disappeared, she wanted him and wanted more than anything to be wanted by him. It seemed as though he too had felt the same feelings at the sight of her for he hurried down to her side and swept her into his arms, his lips hungrily devouring hers and sweeping her off her feet, he carried her into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill gently put her down in the hallway, giving her the first glimpse of the inside of the house. 

The walls were blotched here and there with grotesque splotches of mildew, the wall paper in places almost ready to peel away and the carpet on the old stairs had seen far better days and had been pulled up long ago leaving exposed floor boards but she didn’t notice any of it, all she noticed was the line of tiny candles dancing like a pathway of twinkling stars fallen from heaven and lighting the way to the living room and up the stairs to the next floor. 

They were scented and the fragrance was intoxicatingly beautiful, a rich heady perfume that was Christmassy and seductive and joyous all rolled into one. And the other thing that she noticed as she stood gazing around, was the bunch of mistletoe hanging from the centre of the hallway ceiling, strategically placed she thought, as she looked up and smiled at Bill.

Since meeting Sookie, Bill’s whole world had changed. He had never been able to accept his vampirism; never come to terms with what he felt was the shame of what he was. He had felt nothing but relief when vampires came out of the coffin so to speak, the revelation had afforded him to be able to at least try to mainstream without persecution, given him something to hope for and that was something that had left him back when he was turned. This was a chance to regain a small semblance of the dignity and self respect that he lacked, a small glimmer of light in his dark world, but still there were incidents and he knew if he was being realistic, that no one in their right mind would totally trust a creature such as himself. That was until he met Sookie.

She was different, she too had baggage that she carried in her life and even though he did not see it as a character flaw and only saw it as a gift, he totally understood what her life would have been like with the burden that she carried around so heavily with her. He wanted to help her cope with her gift, he wanted her to see that she didn’t need to feel bad about it but to see it for what is was, a way of helping those when they needed it, and he was determined that in doing so, she would be so much more happier and complete. Didn’t every one deserve to feel good about themselves he thought? 

Then there was the fact that from the moment he had wrapped his arms around her to save her from falling and had felt her warmth pressed against his cold dead body, he couldn’t help himself but he had wanted her. It was not just in a physical sense but also on an emotional level. It had been so very long since he had felt the comfort of a real connection with a human, not since he had lost his life and his beloved wife Caroline had he had an emotionally fulfilling relationship on any level other than that which a food source would have with its captor. He craved the warmth of an intellectually fulfilling attachment with someone that he could actually care for and who did not judge him as a creature instead of a man. With someone that saw him through the eyes of a woman and not of prey. 

In other words, he was lonely and needed to feel he was needed, accepted and normal. The last few weeks had made him feel human again and not an apologist for his kind but a person of equal worth to another lost and lonely soul, his hunger and thirst for companionship had been slaked and he walked with light and hope in his heart.

‘Oh Bill, did you do all this for me?’ she questioned as she looked around again and then looked up at the mistletoe? He pulled her into him and smiled ruefully, glancing up and back down again to take in the expression on her face. ‘I … l always loved Christmas’ he stammered a little, embarrassed as though caught out in a guilty secret, ‘and it has been a long time since I have had any cause to celebrate it, not since my last leave at Christmas in the dying days of the war have I been home for Christmas’ he said softly. 

He had told Sookie the other night when they were sitting quietly up by the lake, of the very last human Christmas he had, when he had been granted leave from the army in eighteen sixty five and come home to spend it with Caroline, Thomas and Sarah. *Christmas Past* Sookie had been so moved by his description of that last Christmas at home that she had cried for him as he regaled the visit and how very special it had been. And now, she thought with pleasure, now he was home once again and she wanted to make this so very special for him, to give him new memories to treasure.

‘Merry Christmas Bill’ she breathed into his face as she stood on tip toe and he bent his head, first gently brushing her cheek then, as she turned her face slightly, he found her lips and kissed her gently. ‘Come’ he said wrapping his arm around her and walking her into the living room. ‘Oh Bill’ she exclaimed ‘it’s beautiful.’ 

She stood and gazed at the room richly decorated with the same pathway of candles, the fireplace glowing and the mantel decked out with garlands of fresh greenery, ribbons and lights and bows and baubles threaded skilfully through the branches and cascading down each side. But it was the pine tree with its crisp tang of spicy aroma, perfect little bud lights and rich decorations that took her breath away. ‘Simply beautiful’ she said again.

‘My Father was an intelligent man, I remember when he planted a small plantation of pines to grow for the timber that we would need for the up keep of the farm and as he said, to provide for the family Christmases to come. The small grove is still there, much larger and wild of course and it has been a tradition that we get our trees from there’ he smiled. ‘Bill it is just so very beautiful’ she whispered softly to him, her face glowing in the soft candle light.

‘You are beautiful’ he and kissed the top of her head as she blushed and looked up into his face. ‘I have something for you’ he said breaking away and going over to the piano sitting silently against the far wall to retrieve a package he came back with his hand outstretched to her. He handed her an elaborately exquisitely wrapped small parcel, the paper and trim were simply stunningly crafted in what looked to her eyes to be imported gift wrapping paper, cunningly embossed and costing a fortune no doubt.

‘I have something for you too’ she said as she rummaged through the large bag she had with her and pulled out the present that she had put together with so much thought and care. ‘Open it’ she said, her excitement infectious as she looked eagerly at his face for approval while he carefully unwrapped the paper revealing what looked like a photo frame. ‘Here’ she said as she pointed to a button on the back of it and indicated how to switch it on.

The front of the frame flickered to life and an image of Bon Temps circa eighteen sixty two came to into view. Bill’s eyes flew wide open at the sight but before he could say anything, the image changed to another then yet another as one by one, the slide show moved through a series of some fifteen images until the very last came into view and he gasped, so stunned by what he saw that he had to sit down on the deep red velvet sofa, his hands trembling a little and his eyes red with bloody tears as he looked down at the image of himself in Confederate uniform with Caroline and the children sitting there with him.

‘How did you get this, where did you get this’ he rasped, ‘this was taken on the last day of my time at home, the day before I left for the war.’ Sookie bit her lip. She had put so much thought into what to get him and had wracked her brain as to the perfect gift for him. Then, one morning during the previous week while she had been having breakfast with Grans and she had been talking of her meeting with The Descendants of the Glorious Dead the night before, she had suddenly thought of doing this and had asked Grans for advice about sourcing photos. 

‘I got it from Miss Caroline’ Sookie stammered. Bill looked at her blankly. ‘Miss Caroline’ he queried? ‘Old Mrs Bellefleur’ she replied, ‘Caroline Bellefleur Halliday.’ Bill had gone whiter than normal and looked at her. ‘Tell me about this Miss Caroline. Who is she, what do you know about her?’

Sookie went on to explain to Bill who she was and her family history as far as she knew it, explaining that as the grand old dame of the town Miss Caroline, as everyone affectionately called her, was the keeper of all the important history of the place and when Sookie had asked her for any photos that she thought would be of interest to Bill, she had gone through her archives and given her the images to have scanned and downloaded to the digital frame. 

Bill stood shakily and went over to a cabinet in the corner and took out what Sookie recognised immediately as a family bible, huge and ancient. All families in the parish had them and as an historical record of a family tree, they were invaluable. Opening it carefully, Bill scanned through name after name, skimming over entries in different hands, going back in time to where he pointed to his father’s hand and the entries for himself and his sister and brother, following it through until Sookie gasped. ‘Why Bill, does this mean what I think it does?’ 

Putting the bible carefully back behind the glass doors of the cabinet, he walked slowly back and sat down next to her, turning and gently running his cool fingers down her face. ‘You have given me back my humanity’ he said softly as he pointed to the image in the frame, the young soldier with his doting wife and children at this side, ‘but more than that, if it is possible, you have given me a family back. I have living descendants’ he said in awe. 

‘For as long as I exist, I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me’ his emotions spilling over as he kissed her and held her to him.

‘Now, it is your turn. Open your present.’


	10. Chapter 10

‘Bill really you shouldn’t have’ she said as her fingers fumbled with the beautiful wrapping paper. She had never seen anything so elaborately wrapped in her life. Just the way it was done was enough of a gift – she could sit and look at it forever and be content with the extraordinary job of gorgeousness he had created but Bill wanted her to open it so reluctantly, and very carefully so as not to damage the ornate paper and ribbons, she undid it with care to reveal a somewhat worn looking velvet box of ancient proportions. She opened the box and gasped. 

Sitting on a layer of faded and age worn white silk was a pendant not like anything that she had ever seen. It was almost like a golden inverted tear drop and it was about as thick as her thumb but not quite as long. It was ornately carved and had small chains of gold cascading down from it on the edges and in the middle there was some sort of catch that plainly meant the droplet was to be opened. 

She didn’t know why but she had the feeling that it was very old and almost had a Middle Eastern appearance to it. For some reason she was struck by the thought that there was something totally magical about it, like some kind of treasure you would expect to find in an Aladdin’s treasure trove that held some kind of magical powers. ‘Oh Bill, it is exquisite’ she said in awe of such an expensive and beautiful gift. ‘I don’t know what to say.’

He was watching her face closely, judging her reactions and seemed relieved by what he saw. He thought that perhaps she would reject a gift like this, one so personal and he feared that if that was the case, well then he would know where he stood as far as her feelings for him went but she didn’t, and for that he was hugely relieved. ‘It looks very old’ she said holding it up to the light by the delicate chain.’ 

He smiled as he looked at the heavy gold glinting in the firelight. ‘It has been in my family for years, there is a history to it, a legend almost that was handed down from mouth to mouth. My family go way back in the old country back in England, as far back as the crusades if not even further, but I don’t know how much of it is true and I had always thought that it was just a load of superstition but now, I am not so sure. I never believed in things that went bump in the night and now I find that I am one of them’ he shrugged thoughtfully. 

She gave a little shiver and looked at it again. It almost had a mesmerising quality to it. ‘Tell me about it, have you always had it?’ Bills voice became husky when he told her how it had always been handed down from father to the eldest son and in his case, he only received it after his older brother Robert had passed away as a young boy of twelve. ‘It traditionally comes to the oldest on his wedding day and that is how I came to have it. Father gave it to me the day I married Caroline.’ 

He stared dreamily off into space as he reminisced about his wedding day and how he could still remember fastening it around Caroline’s neck as she stood almost where they were sitting now, in front of family and guests at their reception. ‘You said that there is a sort of legend, what is it?’ she whispered, barely daring to breathe least she break into the moment. 

‘The legend goes that it is always given by one who loves with all their heart to one that deserves it the most and that no matter what, it will always protect the wearer but should anything happen to either of the two lovers, no matter what, it will somehow find its way back to one of them to be shared again when the time is right.’

She looked up at Bill as he sat holding her hand while he spoke speechless at his words and their meaning until finding her voice she spoke softly to him with a reverence that she had never felt before. ‘Bill, how did you get this if you gave it to Caroline, did you take it to war with you as a keepsake, a charm? Have you had it with you all this time then?’ she asked curiously. 

For some reason she was afraid now, afraid of what she didn’t know, but she felt like she was under some kind of spell, whether it was the locket or the realisation of his actions and what she thought or hoped they could mean, she didn’t know. Her heart had given a leap when he had told her of the meaning of the locket, her cheeks had flamed and her hands trembled. 

‘I was cleaning out the …’ he hesitated and looked at her face so beautiful, so innocent, so trusting but still he was reluctant to admit what he had been doing, ashamed of the fact that he rested in the darkened under space of the house during the day, like some creature of the earth, primitive and base. 

‘I was in the crawl space beneath the house and I found it there. I can only think that Caroline put it there for safe keeping during the war, fearful of a raid by the Yankees even though that was highly unlikely in these parts but…’ a small noise escaped his lips, almost a sigh, ‘Caroline treasured this, she kept a lock of my hair in it and would have done anything to protect it’ he whispered. ‘I can only imagine that when I didn’t come back and when Thomas passed,’ he choked a little, ‘she must have stopped believing in it and left it there, abandoned of all hope to be forgotten until… until it came back to me.’

The hurt that Bill had felt the first evening that he had spent upon his return to the family home down in the crawl space preparing it for his resting place was palpable. When he came across the small velvet box, it cut him to the core. It wasn’t the fact that he thought it had just been tossed aside, no he knew Caroline better than that, no it was the hurt that he felt for the futility of his situation. 

The humiliation of having to sleep in his family home under the floor boards like some dreadful specimen of the underworld hit home more than anything in the whole of his existence ever had before. He had been the master of the house, a good citizen, respected member of the community, loving Father and beloved husband and yet here he was having to crawl like a maggot amongst the dirt and debris of the home that he had grown up in, loved in, made love in and sired his children from the fruit of his loins. His humiliation had been complete and had left him in total despair. 

It was dark and despicable and he loathed his situation and loathed himself. His heart was torn to pieces yet again at the thought of the pain Caroline must have gone through when he didn’t return. What suffering must she have endured? Others of her generation, widows of the Glorious Dead, they at least would know of their beloved’s resting place but no, not Caroline. She was not to receive a letter from a well meaning company commander espousing the virtues and heroic deeds of her William, her Bill. 

She would receive no word from a fellow officer of his parting from this world, she would not hear a word and he knew how very much that would eat her, tear her apart, leave her bereft and in mourning for all her remaining days. He knew because that was how he felt, what he went through day after day, week in week out for decades, eons, never able to accept that he was to be this creature of darkness for all eternity, mourning his lost humanity. 

He had existed for age upon age in the darkness, wandering through those first years dependent on she who will remain nameless, for since he had broken from Lorena, he could not even bring himself to think of her name, so much did he wish to obliterate the memory of her poison. He could not bring himself to remember the unspeakable acts her debauchery she had inflicted upon him and all the innocents that came their way, wearing the shame of that time like a hair shirt. Were the scars on his soul ever to heal; was he never to have comfort or solace in the darkness that was his existence? 

With the Revelation, he had come home in one last attempt to live as quietly and humanly as possible, hoping against hope that even if he was just to become an eccentric recluse in the eyes of the locals that even in that pathetic role, he could gain some kind of acceptance. That was his plan, futile though it may be and he knew that he was clutching at straws in his hopes of some kind of solace but it was his last hope for he had determined that should this not work out he had one other alternative; he would meet the sun. 

He was tired, heart sick, lonely and worn out. 

Then a miracle had happened. Through a random act of kindness he had met Sookie and without knowing it, she had saved him. In the short time that he had come to know her he had regained feelings that he thought he had lost and were gone forever. 

He felt like a boy again with his first love, that dizzy feeling when all you can do is think of the person that you are smitten with, when you count down the moments until you are together, when any thing and everything they say or do is of the most enormous interest, fascinating and wonderful. That glorious first flush of love that clutches at our hearts and turns us head over heels, champagne bubbles fizzing through our blood at the thought of each encounter, making grown men act like fools and turning the plainest of women into raving beauties. 

When she had agreed to spend Christmas Eve with him he had moved around the house at vampire speed making preparations and singing, singing like he had not done since he was a lad in the church choir, joyful and thankful. He had wanted everything to be perfect, to give something special to her that would be part of a night to remember, he hoped. 

He hoped so very much and now, he sat there with her, his dead nerves taught and twanging, would she accept him, could he even dare to hope, did he still have that right as lowly as he deemed himself to be. 

‘Oh Bill’ Sookie’s tears at his words poured down her cheeks. She leant in gently and held him to her as her tears mingled with his, kissing him softly on the cheek before he seemed to compose himself a little and quite humbly asking:

‘Would you do me the honour of wearing it Sookie?’


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie’s heart stood still as she gazed into Bill’s eyes, his face a picture and wearing his heart on his sleeve. In all the lonely confused days of her life never did she ever dream that she could meet someone quite as special as Bill let alone have someone like him care for her. They may have only just met but that didn’t matter to her, she knew in her heart that she would never find anyone like him again, ever.

‘I would be proud to wear it and honoured’ she whispered softly to him, her eyes luminous with tears, ‘if you are sure, I mean … Bill I don’t deserve this, it is so very special.’ He looked at her, his face softened by her modesty, the emotions that he was feeling plainly written for anyone to see. ‘Oh my Sookie, you are so very special to me, you are my miracle. You are my Christmas miracle.’ 

Taking the locket and lifting her hair with one hand, he draped the chain around her neck and fastened it before adjusting it into place, her hand reaching up to stroke his as he did so.

They were sitting next to each other on the sofa, their faces only inches apart, their bodies leaning into each other, gazing into each others eyes. Gradually without a word, each lent in and found the others lips, tenderly brushing the others tentatively at first, slowly, savouring each moment. Soft lips, warm, sweet and tender Bill thought. Cool and sculptured, slightly salty and a faint trace of some kind of exotic cologne, Sookie found. 

Breaking apart slightly they looked into each others eyes again, each needing reassurance and finding it before coming together again, lips locking in an abandonment of tender desire, exploring, teasing, tempting each other until the unmistakable rhythm of Bill’s tongue became urgent and overwhelmed her. 

Taking her hand, he slid onto the rug scattered with a pile of cushions in front of the fireplace, all the while kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, smothering her in his tenderness, his ardent passion. They sat facing each other, Bill kneeling before her as her hands reached out and slowly undid the buttons of his silk midnight blue shirt, her fingers fumbling a little with nerves and excitement before reaching in, she ran her warm hands up his chest, gently slipping his shirt over his shoulders and down his strong muscular arms. 

She had never touched a man this way, never felt the hard contours of muscles, seen close up the soft silky fluff of chest hair, velvety and silken to the touch, and she was fascinated and in a sensory overload. His skin was so alabaster white, like a fine porcelain sculpture by a great master, perfectly proportioned and beautiful. 

Getting to his knees, he reached slowly around her and deftly undid the small buttons that held the bodice of her dress together, hesitating as though fearful of a rebuttal but he need not have feared for when he moved closer to her, with a boldness that surprised even Sookie, she reached out for the button of his jeans and fumbling a little, undid it and slid down his zipper then reached into the waistband in an attempt to tug them off.

With the buttons on her dress undone, he softly ran his fingers over her shoulders, tracing her collar bones as he slipped his long sensual hands beneath the soft fabric and eased it off her shoulders to cascade down her body, leaving her sitting in her lace bra, her dress floating in a pool of chiffon around her waist. Reaching around her again, he snapped the clasp of her bra open and shed that too, tracing the tiny indentations of the straps in her skin, skimming down the slope of her breasts as he moved his hands slowly over her hot skin to cup her in his hands.

Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes to the wave of desire sweeping through her. Her body was a mass of molten fire burning for him, her lips wet and parted, her nipples taught and hardened in his hands where his fingers delicately teased her, throbs of need sending pulses of want to places that were aching to be filled by him. 

Resting his hand behind her back, he leant forward supporting her as he lay her down on the mountains of cushions, locking his mouth over hers as he did so, his tongue continuing the dance of lovers, enticing her already willing body into a higher state of arousal. She lay there and watched as he pulled back from her and quickly shed his jeans, his stiff manhood springing to attention once freed and resting against the flat muscles of his stomach amongst the deep thatch of silken fur that trailed down so seductively from his muscular chest. 

She swallowed. He was beautiful, so very beautiful. There was no other and would never be another that could ever move her the way he did. He had an aura to him, something so very deep and profound and hidden, a sexuality that had she told him, he would have laughed or denied it but regardless, it was there. It was exciting beyond words and frightening to her virginal eyes but above everything else, it was something that she wanted to experience more than life itself. 

Moving forward, he took his weight on his arms as he lay resting above her and looked down at her. She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh and the closeness only fuelled her need to feel him in her, she wanted more than anything to give him a gift that she would never give to anyone ever again, she wanted him desperately to take her, to be her first.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she reached up to kiss him, locking onto his lips, deepening the kiss as she ran her hands down his shoulders, muscular back and waist until reaching his buttocks she fondled the strong muscles, kneading them while she began to undulate beneath him.

He had been struggling with his inner self, trying desperately to control his baser urges but now, he just could no longer do it and with a sharp click, his fangs slid into place. They ached like they had never ached before in his whole existence. Laying there with her body beneath his, her soft hot flesh, her fragrant sex engulfing him, he could not rein them in check. 

‘Sookee’ he groaned, his coffee coloured silken voice shooting right to her core as he pulled back a little, ashamed of his fangs and the needs he was feeling. ‘Oh Bill’ she sighed, her eyes pleading with him, ‘I want you, I want all of you.’

Taking his weight on one arm he reached down for himself with his other hand and positioned himself. Sookie’s heart pounded with excitement, her body tensing involuntarily as her mind played one last trick on her. What if she wasn’t any good “at it” she thought, but she need not have worried. 

Bill stopped almost immediately and looked down at her. ‘Why didn’t you tell me’ he said softly. She went crimson, ashamed to admit that she was a virgin. ‘Oh Sookie’ he whispered gently as he kissed her softly. ‘Please, please don’t stop’ she urged. ‘Oh I have no intentions of stopping’ he assured her.

With a care that he had not felt since he took his precious Caroline to their wedding bed, as gently as he could, he slowly thrust deeply into her. She gasped but not in pain as she thought that she would, it was a gasp of pleasure at the sensation of feeling him in her and she immediately rocked herself against him. 

He groaned. She was wet and she was silky and she was everything that he had ever wanted and hoped for. ‘Oh Bill’ she groaned into his mouth as his thrusts became more urgent, more abandoned and her tongue ran along the length of his fangs, driving him into an even deeper need for fulfilment, his chest rumbling at the touch.

‘Oh Bill’ she called out, ‘do it, I want you to take me, all of me’ and reaching her peak, he gently slid his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, suckling like a child on her pulsing artery as her muscles caved in orgasm and pulled him into a blinding shower of sparkling light with her.

‘You are MINE’ he had roared out to the night in his joy. 

They lay side by side on the rug in the firelight, Bill playing absentmindedly with her locket resting between her breasts as she ran her fingers through the silky fluff on his chest, after shocks rippling through them both, the after glow of her first orgasm bathing her face with a look of sheer pleasure and wonderment. 

She looked up towards the mantle piece above the fireplace to where an ancient clock stood ticking away the eons. 

‘Merry Christmas Bill’ she said as she noticed it had gone midnight. ‘Merry Christmas Sookie’ he whispered back to her and took her in his arms again. 

Finis, until we meet again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues . . .
> 
> Twelve months have gone by in Bontemps as we catch up with our two lovers and their lives, hopes and dreams.

T’was the Night Before Christmas – New Years Eve

Twelve months had flown by in the blink of an eye when Bill could finally sit down in his office and reflect on the fact that at last all the renovations to the house were finally completed to his satisfaction. Even the newly landscaped garden was flourishing with the spring planting he had put in last March, calling on his long ago farming skills to regenerate the long neglected soil, digging in fertiliser and adding mulch by moonlight on the nights that Sookie was working late and he didn’t have classes to attend to.

Things had changed so very much in his life since they had met. He was reborn, a new beginning. He was alive again and embraced every moment of his existence. 

He sat looking back in deep reflection over the past twelve months and how things had flowed in a sequence that he had never imagined possible. Every thing had changed that night he had been walking through the car park outside the mall in Munroe and had noticed a small figure behind an armful of packages slipping and sliding and in danger of harm from the icy road. 

He could still feel his arms wrapping around her as he held onto her for safety’s sakes. He would remember for all eternity the smell of sunlight on her skin as he leant into the car window when her engine wouldn’t start. And of course how could he ever forget the first time he had lain with her, taken her in the biblical sense; Christmas Eve with all its significance and splendour. 

The days had become weeks, melting into months and they never grew tired of each other but instead came to rely on seeing each other as much as possible even though Bill’s new job took up a lot of his time. 

It had been an off the cuff remark that Sookie had made one night when they were lying in bed after making love that had led Bill to his new vocation. She had asked him if he could do anything in the world what would he like to do and after admonishing him for running his long cool fingers down her hips and gently stroking her, she asked him again. ‘I would love nothing better than to teach, to be a teacher, moulding young enquiring minds, making a difference to the way they see the world.’ 

Over that next week it had been on his mind a lot that spur of the moment remark, when he suddenly had a brainwave and he contacted the Authority with his proposal. It was over two months later that his plan was accepted on a trial basis and that everything was in place for him to commence. His plan was simple; to teach young vampires that had for one reason or another been abandoned by their maker, to teach them how to be vampire and live a life mainstreaming. 

The Authority had embraced the idea whole heartedly, anything that would promote the benefits of mainstreaming was to be applauded and even though they did their utmost to prevent the influx of newly made progeny reeking havoc, there was a plethora of orphaned baby vamps roaming around the cities, living any way they could simply for lack of supervision and causing undue angst out there in the community. 

So it was that in April, Bill proudly opened the Shreveport Halfway House for the Displaced or SHHD as it was to become known, supervising the building and opening, writing the curriculum, finding others of his kind that he deemed suitable to entrust with the day to day teaching of poor unfortunates that often wondered in to the centre lost and dazed and unable to cope, to accept what had befallen them. 

He had never been as happy or fulfilled in the whole of his existence as he was right at that moment. There was only one thing that he needed to complete him, to make him feel totally whole and he had a plan that he was hoping to complete, to bring about his dream. 

So the year had passed with its many fruitful changes and here he was on New Years Eve waiting for Sookie to arrive. They had celebrated the first anniversary of their meeting with a weekend away in New Orleans. Bill had wanted to take her there, she had never been there before and he was anxious to show her all the sights, particularly the French Quarter that held so much meaning for him. Sookie had been thrilled by the whole ambience of the place. 

They had done all the touristy things that all who go to Nawlins do including visiting all the historical landmarks, standing on the bank of the mighty river in the moonlight and taking an open carriage ride through the older quarter, all the while he pointed out different things to her that held memories for him including the old terrace building that had once housed a madam and her young ladies, one very special one in particular that he held dear to him and Sookie had become lost in the soft words he spoke of a different time, a world of rich silks and stiff brocades, chivalrous men and simpering women. 

She had turned to look at Bill and seen the years fall away from his face, softened as it was with the memories of his first sexual encounter, human encounter at that, as just a young man bought on his first trip away from the farm to encounter the heady world of lust and learning. He had glowed as he spoke quietly of the young girl that he felt he owed so much to. *The De Flowering of William Compton.

He had already told her of his first sexual encounter when, after they had made love for the first time, he had picked her up and carried her to one of the few completed rooms in his house, his bathroom. He had laid her gently in the luxuriously appointed tub filled with its fragrant bubbles and gently washed her. It had been the most intimate of encounters other than the actual physical act of sex that she had ever thought to experience. 

As he tenderly attended to her needs, lathering her with liquid soap, his long fingers working their magic over her tired muscles so unused to the physical exertions of the sex act, he talked of her loss of virginity, putting her at her ease. ‘I am honoured that you chose me’ he had said and had meant it. 

It was then that he had first told her of his de flowering and of his deep feelings for Fleur, the young beauty that had taught him how to pleasure a woman.

So as the carriage passed the building that Bill referred to, Sookie said a silent pray of thanks to that young girl who was long gone but had left her legacy with Bill. She had a lot to thank her for she thought, with a small smug smile of satisfaction on her face. 

‘And what do you think you are smiling at?’ he asked as he noticed her face. ‘I was just thinking that it looks a lot like rain don’t you think?’ she asked innocently enough, remembering how he had told her of his encounter with Fleur on their last night together in the closed carriage. His fangs snicked into place and he smirked ‘You are such a tease’ as he drew her into him. 

The driver had asked no questions when the vampire passenger in the carriage had requested politely for him to pull over and hall up the wet weather covering that would afford the two of them privacy. Since The Big Easy was a Mecca for vamps, his trade had increased one hundred fold and he was prospering so his was not to reason why. Plus, this particular vamp was one of the most polite and accommodating that he had ever come across so he did as requested.

As soon as they were on their way again Sookie dropped to her knees on the thickly carpeted carriage floor, running her hands teasingly up Bill’s legs until she reached for him and freed him from the constraints of his tight jeans. It never failed to take her breath away when she gazed upon him; her body always had the same reaction at the sight of his engorged manhood. She tingled with desire and squirmed with her need for him but this was his time, she wanted to give him something that would be a remembrance of their trip. 

She had not always felt this self assured performing the act. When they had first come together and become sexually active she had been such a virgin to all that having a loving and healthy relationship entailed but with Bill’s skilful teaching, and her natural instincts, and with the overwhelming love that she held for him in her heart, her desire to please him made her a quick learner and so now, all these months later she was as skilful and competent as any that he had known. 

As he had said to her the first night she had done this for him when she had hesitatingly promised in her insecurity at her feared inadequacies that she would get better at it, he had assured her with a smile on his face that she may get more experienced, but she was perfect as she was.

And so they had spent the perfect weekend away, wallowing in their love for each other and marvelling that in this whole crazy world they had managed to find each other and love each other so very completely.

On the actual night of their anniversary, Bill ever the sentimentalist had insisted that they go to the mall in Munro to reminisce about their meeting and to do some Christmas shopping. He wanted to get something for Adele that would reflect his utmost admiration and thanks for her acceptance of him into the family, he wanted to get something special and he had given it a lot of thought over the weeks leading up to Christmas when he had hit upon the perfect gift. He had a replica of his family talisman made at a reputable jeweller in Munro. It was smaller than the original that Sookie had never taken off, not even once since he had put it around her neck but Adele had been so very taken with it, and with the story behind it, that he thought it would be the perfect gift. 

Actually, he chuckled to himself, there was a funny story around what happened when he had rung up and made enquiries about getting it made. With time so short in his busy life the lady at the store had offered to come over to discuss his order and had arrived on his doorstep on the agreed night full of excitement at her first close encounter with the vampire kind. 

She had arrived on his door step and from the minute that she took her first look at him she was glamoured by his beauty. He swore to Sookie later when he was telling her about his experience that he had not done a thing but that the kind woman had become putty in his long sensuous hands simply looking at him and had agreed to drop everything in order to get the piece made on time. Sookie had laughed and said that she quite understood where the assistant was coming from, much to Bill’s embarrassment, and she then proceeded to show him exactly the effect that he had on women in general and her in particular.

So they had gone to Munro to pick up the pendant and do the last minute shopping that Sookie had been doing exactly the same as on the night they had met. He also had a family of his own to buy for, something for Miss Caroline and gifts for Portia and Andy, who surprisingly enough had become quite a confident of Bill’s, appreciating the work that he was attempting within the vampire community and admiring him for it.

While they were there at the jewellers, Sookie had been looking around, admiring various pieces of this and that and had fallen in love with a thick gold bracelet, like a thicker version of the chain for her pendant with a tiny heart shaped lock that had afforded room for engraving on it. 

When she had moved off to the other side of the shop to look at other items, Bill had pointed to the bracelet and mouthed to the assistant to put it aside for him after they had gone and he would call her with further instructions. 

On Christmas Eve when they were exchanging gifts Sookie squealed with pleasure when she opened Bill’s present to find the bracelet and peering closely at the small golden heart lock, she saw that he had arranged for it to be engraved with their entwined initials surrounded by a delicately sculptured heart. It was beautiful and matched her pendant perfectly.

She ran out to the hallway closet and retrieved the present she had hidden there for him while he had gone to ground in their sumptuously appointed light tight bedroom on the floor above. No more crawl spaces for him, he wanted to share the pleasures of waking in a bed with her in the evenings that she stayed over and they were able to be together.

Shyly she came back into the sitting room awkwardly carrying an enormous beautifully wrapped present. Her eyes were shining with anticipation at his reaction to her gift, she had been waiting for weeks to give it to him, having had it made and safely stored away in Gran’s attic for safe keeping. 

Carefully unwrapping the gift so that the paper could be reused – they were a green home, recycling every thing that they could to do their bit for the environment, after all Bill had an eternity to live and saw the urgency to do something about what was happening with climate change and he recognised that change can start with just one person doing the right thing.

When finally he had all the wrapping off, he gave a small gasp. There in front of him was a framed portrait of himself resplendent in Confederate uniform surrounded by Caroline and the children. It was the same setting as the photo that Miss Caroline had given a copy of to Sookie for the digital frame last Christmas but instead of the faded and worn sepia image, this was on canvas, fully restored and splendorous, in blazing colours and so life like that Bill reached out and gently stroked Caroline’s cheek. ‘I thought that you might like to hang it above the mantel piece, they are your family and belong in the living room where you shared so many memories’ she said softly to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

He marvelled at Sookie’s thoughtfulness, her lack of jealousy or resentment of his former wife and family. He knew that she respected and honoured what he had in his human life and the love that he had shared all those long years ago. He was ever thankful for her consideration and tactfulness when it came to his past life. He adored her for her sensitivity and marvelled at his luck that they had ever met. 

Quite simply, he loved her for everything about her and could not imagine his life without her and he knew that was how she felt about him. She told him so every day and in every countless action that she did for him. He was the reason that she had grown so very much over the last twelve months, become a more out going and rounded person, shrugging of her insecurities, believing in herself and embracing her abilities – using them to help others and give back some of the joy that had now come into her life. 

Although they were a very private couple, they had come to be one of the most popular around the small community, both of them participating in many good works for those less fortunate, always championing worthy causes where they saw fit, Bill’s charitable works in particular going a long way to enhance the community’s trust in vampires and mainstreaming. 

From where he was sitting he heard the front door open and Sookie coming in to the house. ‘Babes I’m home, where are you?’ she called out as she took off her coat and hung it in the hall closet. ‘I’m in here darling’ he called back, ‘in my office. You had better hurry if you want to get changed and make it over to Jason’s in time for the party.’

She walked into the room, her face flushed from rushing and gave a little run at him, jumping into his lap as he sat with his chair pulled out a little ways from the desk. He crushed her to him and found her mouth, the sweetness of her lips never failing to arouse him. She wriggled a little as he gave a mock thrust into her. ‘I missed you so much my pet’ he whispered to her. ‘I miss you every single moment that we are apart Bill, every single minute I miss you.’ 

He deepened the kiss, ‘I love you so much Sookie, you are the love of my life. I was nothing without you, if I live for all eternity I would give up ever single moment for just one precious moment with you.’ She pulled back and looked into his eyes, running her hand down his cheek. ‘Oh Bill I was so empty without you, you complete me, you make me a better person, you are everything to me, I love you.’ 

Their mouths locked together and the tenderness of their kiss was palpable, endless and all consuming. She broke away a little to catch her breath and seeing the glint in his eyes she very deliberately began to rock against him as he held her. ‘You are such a tease’ he whispered into her mouth again as he kissed her once more. ‘And you, you are so very …’ her words were lost as he lifted her slightly and freed himself, tugging her long woollen skirt up around her waist and pulling her panties off as he glided into her with one swift movement. 

‘Ohhh’ she groaned into his mouth, the rumbling deep in his chest matching her feelings as he held her hips gently but firmly and, moving her in rhythm with his tongue, he slid in and out of her hot flesh. He knew this drove her to distraction just as she knew he loved feeling her run the tip of her wet tongue along his fangs and tease the tips until he could not hold back and had to take her. 

He felt her as her muscles began to cave and as always, unable to hold back any longer, he gently bit into her, careful to take only a small sip of her delicate nectar but just enough to set them both soaring into that place of magic and wonder.

She slumped forward like a rag doll draped over his shoulders panting, totally spent from the intensity of her orgasm. He held her to him, wrapped around him like he would hold a sleeping child in his arms. He was engulfed in the scent of her sex and sunlight, trailing kisses through her hair as she nestled her head against his chest while they both regained their composure. 

‘I hate to do this my pet, but come on, let’s get you showered and changed. We are now going to be late for the party.’ She pulled back and smirked ‘Oh yes, and who’s fault is that?’ she demanded to know. ‘What…who me?’ he asked innocently. ‘Oh yes, you Mr Innocent. If you weren’t so god dam gorgeous just think of how much more time we would have to get things done and another thing, we wouldn’t always be running late for everything every time we are supposed to be going somewhere.’

Bill stood and with vampire speed whisked her up the stairs and into the bathroom where the tub stood ready and waiting, filled with hot steamy water and the fragrant bubbles that they both loved so much. He had her clothes off her in no time and was in the tub with her in his arms and bathing her before she had time to protest. 

‘Bill’ she said as he sat with her in front of him, his long muscular legs wrapping around her. ‘Hmm my pet,’ he murmured while running the soft soapy sponge up over her shoulders and down her breasts. ‘Bill’ she said a little more urgently, ‘What is it my darling’ he mumbled as he trailed kisses across her shoulders and up her neck then took her earlobe in his mouth and carefully ran his fangs over it before slipping his tongue into her ear. ‘Oh Bill’ she purred as his hands ran down her hips and sought and found what he was looking for, lifting her deftly and turning her so that she was now draped over the edge of the tub, her buttocks pressing against him as he moulded himself to her. 

‘Oh Bill’ she whispered breathlessly as he entered her and took her again. 

‘We are really going to have to hurry if we want to get there and get back before midnight’ Bill was saying as he watched Sookie putting the finishing touches to her make up. ‘Well if you hadn’t side tracked us so much we would be there now’ she half complained. ‘Oh I promise you my pet that I will not distract you again tonight, well not until at least after midnight and then it won’t be tonight it will be tomorrow.’ She laughed, ‘I like the way you think’ she blushed.

The party at Jason’s was in full swing by the time they arrived. Everyone in the whole of Bon Temps was there from the very youngest citizens to the old grand dame herself, Miss Caroline. When they walked in they were greeted with a chorus of hellos, good to see you alls and well wishes. Adele’s eyes shone as she nearly burst with pride at her Sookie and her Bill. She loved them both dearly and was full of hope for them and pride at the way the community embraced them both.

After doing the rounds and totally enjoying their friends company for a couple of hours, Bill and Sookie left around eleven forty five in order to get home by midnight, pleading the bad weather outside was getting worse and the need to get home in one piece as an excuse, making it back to Bill’s with five minutes to spare before midnight. 

‘Close your eyes’ Bill commanded to Sookie as she sat on the coach in front of the fire in the living room, while he quickly made his way around the room lighting a myriad of scented candles and turning on all the little bud lights that illuminated the Christmas tree and mantle decorations still adorning the room. 

Then at the stroke of midnight he knelt down before her and taking her hand in his, he whispered ‘Happy New Year Sookie’ and handed her an envelope and a small velvet box.

She looked at him, her face a picture of love. ‘Happy New Year Bill’ she said to him as she looked at him, his face so beautiful in the soft glow of the candle light and kissed him.

‘Open the envelope Sookie’ he urged. It was official looking and had some kind of marking on it that looked like some kind of government letter head or a logo but in the dim light she couldn’t make it out but the words in the letter stood out blindly bright. 

She looked up into his eyes shining down at her and nodded then took the small velvet box and opened it, taking out a gold and diamond ring skilfully designed to match her locket and bracelet. 

‘Sookie my darling, do you understand what that document means? It is a special government dispensation arranged by the Authority, a token of recognition and gratitude in a way for the work that I have been doing with the young and displaced.’ She looked at him with tears in her eyes, tears of pride and more. ‘Do you understand what it is?’ 

She swallowed but could only nod. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst. 

‘Sookie, will you do me the honour of marrying me?’

For one long moment she sat perfectly still, not moving and saying nothing. In that time Bill spent a life time of agony waiting for her answer. 

She couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything, she was too emotional to open her mouth and utter the words that she so desperately wanted to get out then finally, gathering all her strength and regaining control, she squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

‘Oh yes Bill, I will marry you. I would marry you in a heart beat.’

‘Sookee’ he sighed, ‘you are MINE’ and leaning in to take her in his arms, he kissed her.

 

Not The End, The Beginning


End file.
